Judas Devlin
| birth_place = Woodland Hills, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Shane Ballard Shannon Ballard | debut = October 25, 2009 | retired = }} Austin Matelson (March 10, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently signed with All Elite Wrestling (AEW), under the ring name Luchasaurus where he is one-half of the tag team known as A Boy And His Dinosaur with Jungle Boy. In AEW, he and Jungle Boy are also two-thirds of the stable known as the Jurassic Express with Marko Stunt. Matelson was previously signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the NXT brand under the ring name Judas Devlin. After his release in 2013, Matelson resumed his in-ring work in 2016, wrestling for various independent promotions. In 2016 and 2018, Matelson worked for Lucha Underground, under the ring name Vibora. While on the independent shows, Matelson currently uses the ring name Luchasaurus. He has also made guest match appearances for Ring Of Honor and Impact Wrestling between 2018 and 2019 under his Luchasaurus ring name. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2009–2012) Matelson was trained by the Ballard Brothers Shane and Shannon and made his in-ring debut on October 25, 2009 in New Wave Pro Wrestling. On that date, Matelson wrestled at NWPW Halloween Party as Austin Morrison, defeating Gus Doe. He returned on December 6, 2009 at NWPW Disaster In December, winning a singles match against Cedric Johnson. During 2011, Matelson wrestled matches in the National Wrestling Alliance and its affiliate promotions including Championship Wrestling From Hollywood under the ring name "W", when he was part of the wrestling stable The Disorder with teammate "M". World Wrestling Entertainment (2012–2013) FCW / NXT (2012-2013) During 2012, Matelson signed a developmental contract with WWE and began appearing on its training roster previously called Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) as Judas Devlin. He wrestled on August 1, 2012 teaming with Corey Graves in a match defeating Briley Pierce & CJ Parker. Later in 2012, the training brand was renamed WWE NXT, and Devlin continued making match appearances, mostly in House shows during the months of August through November 2012. He continued wrestling in NXT House shows from January until March 2013 until his release. Lucha Underground (2016) Matelson debuted in 2016 on April 24 as Vibora ' during the ''"Evil Rising" episode of Lucha Underground, where he formed a team with Drago and Pindar in defeating The Rabbit Tribe (Mala Suerte, Paul London & Saltador) in a tag match. On May 7 during the "Sudden Death" episode of Lucha Underground, Vibora won his first title when he and teammates Drago and Pindar defeated Aero Star & Fenix in a Three-On-Two handicap match, to win the Lucha Underground Trios Championship. During episode "Macho Madness", held on that same date, Vibora wrestled in a Cueto Cup Tournament, where he was eliminated in the first round by Paul London. During the May 8 TV Taping, Vibora defeated Paul London in a rematch. On the June 26 TV Taping, Vibora and teammates Drago and Pindar lost the Tiros Championship to Dante Fox, Killshot & The Mack. Return to the independent circuit (2016–present) Millenium Pro Wrestling (2016–2017) After three years away from the ring and three years since his release from the WWE, Matelson returned to independent promotions. He resumed his work with Millennium Pro Wrestling, after four years since his last appearance in MPW. He used the names Austin Draven and Just Judas during his matches in MPW. He made a successful returning debut on June 17, defeating Ryan J. Morals. Over the course of his MPW run, Matelson wrestled fellow WWE alumni including Damien Sandow and John Morrison. During the September 30, 2016 edition of MPW as '''Just Judas, he won his first title, defeating Danny Divine for the MPW Heavyweight Championship. On October 15 Judas teamed with fellow WWE alumni Brad Maddox and Bronson in a six-man tag team steel cage match won by Danny Divine, Hot Young Briley and Seth Skyfire. Matelson wrestled his last MPW on August 18, 2017, wrestling under the name Luchasaurus, defeating Héctor Canales. Other promotions (2017–present) Matelson made his Union Independent Pro Wrestling (UIPW) debut on January 15, 2017, wrestling as Judas el Luchasaurio in a three-way match involving Super Panda and won by Johnny Mundo. These three opponents later met two months later on March 18 in a rematch held at Baja Star's USA, that ended in a No Contest finish. Matelson made his Venue Wrestling Entertainment (VWE) debut on June 2 at VWE VenueMania as Luchasaurus, in a match defeating Super Panda. On June 24, he made his WrestleCircus (WC) debut at WC Dive Hard With A Vengeance, where as Luchasaurus, he was defeated by John Morrison. On July 4, Luchasaurus made his debut in Bar Wrestling at Bar Wrestling 2: Independents Day, teaming with Taya Valkyrie in a mixed tag match won by The Killer Baes (Heather Monroe & Laura James). Luchasaurus debuted in Pro Wrestling Blitz (PWB) on August 12 at PWB Wrestlefest 8 where he teamed with Serpentico as team Chimera defended PWB Tag Team titles against Angelico & Jack Evans and the match-winner Garza Jr. & Laredo Kid. On August 17, Luchasaurus returned to Bar Wrestling at Bar Wrestling 3: Bar Of Hardcore, where he was defeated by Trent. On September 7, Luchasaurus returned for Bar Wrestling 4: Autumn In LA where he teamed with Ethan Carter III, JTG and X-Pac to defeat Brian Cage, Eli Drake, Hot Young Briley & Joey Ryan. Matelson debuted in Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling (CKCW) on September 9 at CKCW The Kingdom as Vibora, teaming with JD Smooth in a tag match won by Team Storm (Jack Pollock & Jaxon Argos). Ring Of Honor (2018–2019) After wrestling a dark match before the start of the October 13 episode of ROH, Luchasaurus made his televised debut at the 2018 Survival Of The Fittest. There he competed in a tournament qualifier, losing to PJ Black. The following year in 2019, Luchasaurus returned on the January 5 episode of ROH in a Proving Ground match, lost against Jeff Cobb. The following month, Luchasaurus returned on the February 16 episode of ROH, during which he competed in a Six Man Mayhem match Shane Taylor, Flip Gordon, Kenny King and Rhett Titus. Two months later, Luchasaurus returned on the April 13 episode of ROH, losing a match against Shane Taylor. Impact Wrestling (2019) Luchasaurus made his Impact Wrestling debut on the April 6 episode of Xplosion, where he defeated Chris Bey. Two months later Luchasaurus returned for co-produced television events with House Of Hardcore at A Night You Can't Mist. There, he lost a singles match against Impact Wrestling's Moose. The following night at Digital Destruction, Luchasaurus lost a match against Michael Elgin. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) After signing with All Elite Wrestling under his ring name Luchasaurus, he debuted on May 25 at AEW Double or Nothing. There he competed in a 21-Man Casino Battle Royal match for the No.1 Contendership for the AEW World Championship. On July 13, Luchasaurus returned for Fight For The Fallen in a three-way tag match teaming with Jungle Boy as team A Boy And His Dinosaur, against teams The Dark Order and Angelico & Jack Evans. The following month, Luchasaurus returned on August 31 at All Out with Jungle Boy along with third teammate Marko Stunt in a tag match lost against team SoCal Uncensored (SCU). The following week on October 8, Luchasaurus appeared on the series premiere of AEW Dark, with Jurassic Express teammates Jungle Boy and Marko Stunt. They lost a six-man tag match to team SCU. Two weeks later, Luchasaurus was scheduled to compete in the first round of the AEW Tag Team tournament held on the October 16 episode of Dynamite, but withdrew from the match as it was reported he sustained a legit thigh injury. Replacing Luchasaurus was teammate Marko Stunt to join Jungle Boy against the Lucha Brothers. The match ended with the Lucha Brothers eliminating team team Jurassic Express from the tournament. After making his return to Dynamite to rescue his teammates from the Dark Order, Luchasaurus wrestled his first AEW match on the November 20 episode of Dynamite, defeating Peter Avalon. Since his return, Luchasaurus and the Jurassic Express entered a feud against Chris Jericho and the Inner Circle, involving Jungle Boy's challenge to Jericho for the AEW World Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Vibora' ***''Snake Bite'' (Kneeling reverse piledriver) ***Burning Hammer **'As Judas Devlin' ***''The Betrayal'' (Scoop lift spun out into an over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) **'As Luchasaurus' ***Tail Whip *'Signature moves' **Chokeslam **Big Boot **Bicycle Kick **Spinning Backbreaker **High knee **Standing Moonsault **Asai Moonsault **Land Before Time (Chokehold Spanish Fly) **Extinction- Tombstone Pancake *'Tag teams and stables' **The Ascension **Disorder **A Boy And His Dinosaur **Jurassic Express *'Nicknames' **"The Post Modern Phenomenon" Championships and accomplishments *'Millennium Pro Wrestling' :*MPW World Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Blitz' :*PWB Tag Team Championship - (as Luchasaurus) with Serpentico as team Chimera *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #331 in PWI 500 singles wrestler of 2013 External links * Judas Devlin Profile * Judas Devlin Profile * Facebook Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground Trios Champions Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Blitz alumni Category:Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni